TD Relationships
by lovewriting101
Summary: A series of one shots about different Total Drama relationships. Comment your pairings! {I do not own Total Drama.}
1. Duncney

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! These are one shots about couples from Total Drama during and after the show. I'm starting with canon couples only. Comment a pairing and I'll try to use it! Please review; it means a lot to me! If you comment a couple, PLEASE give me some feedback as well! Good or bad, I just want to hear how I'm doing! I do not own Total Drama!**

_~Duncan and Courtney~  
_

Courtney never really understood the words "forgive and forget." To her, forgiving was weakness. As a matter of fact, so was forgetting. And she was anything but weak.

She signed up for Total Drama for one reason only: to add it to her mountain sized list of accomplishments. And hey, $100,000 was a nice bonus. She probably would've won too, but she met her weakness. Courtney never expected to find love on the island, even less in the form of a pierced rebel of a delinquent.

Courtney was attracted to Duncan from the moment he called her Princess for the first time, but she never expected those feelings to turn into anything. What would her family and friends think if they saw Courtney, the straight A student, leader, and quite possibly future president with someone like him?

She didn't think there was more to the convict then what was on the surface until the stupid "trust" challenge. She was in the infirmary when she saw him: Duncan the black hearted rebel, finding a new bunny for his sad friend. When she confronted him, he denied being nice, but she knew he had a soft side.

And then he brought out her dark side. Duncan led her on an adventure, and gave her the most fun she'd had since she got to this stupid camp. Their playful teasing had led to an impulsive kiss, and that was when she knew it was serious.

She knew she should have acted differently during Action, but she was scared. She didn't want to lose him, and she thought changing him would solve that problem. Courtney realized way too late that the rebel Duncan was the one she fell for in the first place, but by then, it was too late to go back.

World Tour was the most heartbreaking thing she ever had to go through. Right when she finally got him back, he cheated on her with her best friend. That was sadness like she had never experienced before. Revenge was all she thought about, and she never wanted to have anything to do with Duncan or Gwen ever again.

By All Stars, she was done being mad at Gwen. Gwen had finally realized what a jerk he really was, and dumped him hard. Having Gwen back was amazing for Courtney, and she was secretly thrilled to know that she was the reason for their breakup. He was still obsessed with her. She got together with Scott just to mess with Duncan, to show him that she was happy without him. But she never felt anything real for Scott. That was why she could write him off so easily to win the million.

Duncan was attracted to Courtney from the very beginning. Bringing out her dark side and making her love him was the only reason he put up with the stupid show. When she tried to change him, it hurt. His brief attraction to Gwen led to something more without his control. He was hurting, Gwen was obviously crushing hard. It just worked. He meant for it to be a fling, and he never counted on Tyler finding out and telling Courtney.

Making Princess so upset was his biggest regret. Gwen was his rebound, because he screwed things up beyond repair with the love of his life. Their breakup was inevitable; it was obvious to everyone, including Gwen, that he wasn't over Courtney. He half hoped that when she found out why they broke up, Courtney would come back to him, but that didn't happen. He purposely left the island because he couldn't stand to see the girl he was in love with and his ex best friend/ex girlfriend both hating him so much.

After Total Drama finally ended, he knew he needed closure with Courtney. All these years later, she never left his thoughts. He approached her slowly, and she gradually warmed up him again. Just six months into dating again, Duncan proposed, determined not to let her slip away for a second time. To his delight, she said yes.

And now, on their wedding day, she is walking towards him, smiling, in her beautiful white dress. She looks radiant, and her grin is enough to make all of the pain and heartache that led to this moment worth it. His Mohawk is shaved, his hair plain black, and his piercings removed. His idea, she never even asked. But he wants to look good for his Princess on the big day.

When they kiss, it is as magical as the one outside the cabin on that first night. Except this time, there's certainty. This time, as Duncan and Courtney smile up at each other, there is forever.


	2. Aleheather

**Author's Note: ****Hey guys! These are one shots about couples from Total Drama during and after the show. I'm starting with canon couples only. Comment a pairing and I'll try to use it! Please review; it means a lot to me! I do not own Total Drama!**

~Alejandro and Heather~

Alejandro and Heather had a... unique relationship. Many romances stem from mutual denial. However, most couples couldn't get past what they did. Reality TV is enough to wreak havoc on anyone, but it hit these two especially hard. She pushed him off a volcano, he let her go for a chance to win one million dollars. But in the end, she was the only one evil enough for him, and he was the only one she ever cared about in the game.

They spend all of World Tour fighting, flirting, denying, denying, denying. But that kiss on the volcano was incredible for both of them. She was just confused, and scared, and couldn't say no to the money. So her impulses took over. That broke both of their hearts into a million pieces.

At the Playa, they began officially dating for the first time, and it was blissful for both of them. Until Chris had to throw the money in their way yet again, and force them to have to choose between the million or each other.

They were off and on for Total Drama's entire run, but they didn't stay together for good until the producers finally told Chris the show had been stretched too long. It was over. They could all move on with their lives.

But both Alejandro and Heather found out that they didn't want to.

He tracked her down as soon as they went their separate ways. He followed her to college, and wore her denial straight to the ground. He had enough charm to break down even her guards, Heather had to admit.

But she never jumped on the couply, romantic bandwagon. Alejandro did, buying her presents, telling her he loved her, calling her his "amor" despite her indifference. But when he proposed, in Hawaii, on top of the volcano where the World Tour finale went down, Heather didn't even pretend to think about it before she said yes.

And now, as she walks down the aisle in a beautiful, sleek white dress, she doesn't smile. She just stares into those mesmerizing teal eyes and takes a mental snapshot of the transparent love he doesn't try to hide.

Alejandro looks at her, slowly approaching him, and he meets her gaze. Their eyes lock, and he can see the challenge looking back at him. She's asking him if he can handle her, forever, and he sends back a yes that is as clear as day. He has handled her. He's always wanted to be a lion tamer, and he's proven he can tame even the fiercest lioness. He got Heather to admit she loves him, and that is no easy task. Today, she is marrying him, and he knows, despite her protests, she needs him as much as he needs her.

When they finally lean in to kiss, Alejandro and Heather both feel like they're made of fire. But they have always fought fire with fire, and together they burned the whole competition. And today, as they start their permanent allegiance, as they like to joke, they know they can take on the world.


	3. Zoke

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Chapter 3 is up! Mike and Zoey, like some of you have been asking for. Please review! It means a lot to me! My only request is that when you comment your pairing, give me any type of feedback too. Good or bad. I just want to see how I'm doing! And you can comment fanon pairings. I'll keep them in mind when I get through the canon ones. Hope you like it!**

~Mike and Zoey~

Mike thought he would spend his life alone. Well, not alone. He was never alone. He was in the constant company of four other people, and not four normal people: an old man, an Olympic gymnast, a player, and an adventurer. For as long as he can remember, he was seen as an outcast. How is it possible to hold a conversation with someone who transforms into a completely different person mid-sentence?

He honestly doesn't know why he signed up for Total Drama. Showing the whole world his disorder wasn't the best idea. However, he could escape for the whole summer, and his little group has a set of skills that might just win him one million dollars. With that kind of money, he could escape his hometown forever and wipe the slate clean.

When Mike's eyes first met Zoey's on the boat, he fell in love with her on the spot. She was gorgeous, with that fire red hair, and an adorable flower. But he's seen pretty girls before. And he's learned firsthand that the pretty ones are usually the meanest.

But she starts a conversation, and before her knows it, he has fallen in love with her personality as well. A girl this sweet AND beautiful is one in a million. And it seems like she's interested in him too!

Zoey accepts and even enjoys his "characters." The more they talk, the more Mike knows she is the one for him. Until Vito ruins it all. He just HAD to go and kiss that girl Anne Maria, Zoey's worst enemy. Now Zoey thinks he's some kind of player, and refuses to even speak to him.

Once Anne Maria is finally eliminated, their relationship drastically improves. But when Scott finds out about his MPD, his world crumbles. His very worst fear is coming true. Scott threatens to tell Zoey if he doesn't help him win the challenges. Based on Scott's track record, it's no empty threat. He finally breaks down and tells Zoey, and a miracle occurs. She accepts him. Of course, Scott has to ruin it and get him kicked off. He almost collects a goodbye kiss, but it's too perfect of an ending for Chris and Mike is hurled before their lips meet.

Despite Mike's new control of his personalities, All Stars is difficult. Things could not be better with Zoey, but there is a stirring within him. Mal, who Mike thought was gone forever, is back. He causes all sorts of trouble, but Zoey doesn't find out.

Mike is forced to watch from within his own subconscious Mal terrorizing innocent people and messing with Zoey. The worst part is seeing Zoey in danger and yelling his name and being powerless to do anything. He finally brings Mal down, but losing his personalities, which was once his biggest dream, hits him harder than he would have thought. They were like family to him.

Mike wakes up in the water next to Zoey. Apparently they made it to the finale together. He is thrilled, until he realizes Zoey had written Mike off as gone forever. Once he proves he is Mike, they finally share the kiss he's been waiting for for two seasons. And it's perfect. A million dollars is a nice bonus, too.

After Total Drama ends, Zoey and Mike cruise through the next three years side by side. On the anniversary of the All Stars finale, he brings her to the rubble of Total Drama Island. What was once a huge, intact island is now a strip of sand and piles of wood and bricks. They step on the pieces, and splash each other until the sun sets. There, Mike asked Zoey to marry him.

On the day of their wedding, they join hands. Zoey looks even more beautiful then she did on the first boat ride, and as they kiss, two once lonely people permanently promise to never be alone again.


	4. Samkota

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I loved the feedback on my Zoke chapter! Keep the reviews coming! Here is Samkota, which a lot of you have been asking for. As usual, comment your pairings! And please leave me some feedback! REVIEW! Thanks! **

~Sam and Dakota~

It was definitely not love at first sight for Dakota. Who in the world could have predicted the rich, soon to be famous princess falling for the sweaty video game obsess? Sam was by no definition perfect, and her first impression of him wasn't pretty.

Tech withdrawal can do a lot for a person. A shared lack of screen time left both Sam and Dakota shell shocked. This first bit of common ground leveled them out a little bit. After Dakota took the Hurl of Shame and came back as an intern, he asked for her opinion. Never, in her sixteen years of life, has she ever been seriously asked to give input on something. She's heard "smile for the camera," and "of course, sweetie," countless times. But a person sincerely weighing in her thoughts? A girl could get used to that feeling.

Dakota seemed like a snobby brat at first. A pretty snobby brat, sure, but not the type that Sam would develop a past-the-surface crush on. And why would she, a beautiful, wealthy, girl, ever give him a chance? But he awkwardly attempts to bond with her anyway. When he is voted off, his dreams come true. He gets her number! That is the best moment of his life.

After Chris buried him alive, the first thing Sam sees when he wakes up is Dakota. But not the slim, blonde Dakota. A hulking, pointy, green haired, red eyed monster is looking at him. He sees Dakota in this beast right away. When she timidly asks him if he still likes her, even in her monstrous state, he truthfully tells her how cool the new "Dakota-zoid" is. They passionately kiss until they are hurled off the island.

It's hard for Dakota, watching Sam go through All Stars, but when he pulls their picture out, she sighs. He loves her for her. He didn't stop loving her even when she turned into a toxic monster. Without him, she never could have survived her parents disowning her and the loss of her "friends." He stood by her no matter what.

After Total Drama ends, Sam and Dakota stay close. She slowly turns back to her pre-toxic waste self, just slightly pointier. The fact that Sam popped the question when she was in a hideous half normal, half monster state proved that he loved her inside and out.

Now, on their wedding day, they stare into each other's eyes. Her Princess Peach style white gown and his overalls are tacky, but she couldn't deny him this. Their kiss is pure fireworks, and he can feel his energy levels boosting. Not even his whisper of "Level up!" is enough to give the once pretty blonde second thoughts. They accept the weirdest parts of each other. They are each other's kind of quirky, and that love can withstand anything..


	5. Ozzy

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Owen and Izzy is up! I'm getting close to starting non canon pairings. I'm beginning with very popular ones, probably Jo and Brick and Dawn and Scott. Please review! If you're asking me to do a pairing, PLEASE give me some feedback as well! It makes my day to hear it! If you want to tell me why a couple should be chosen, PM me! Next will probably be Gwent or Gweneron. PLEASE REVIEW! **

~Owen and Izzy~

Owen was too busy dating food to ever get an actual, human girlfriend. His every attempt to meet people was disasterous. The only time he managed to get a date to a dance? He hallucionated that she was a cookie and tried to bite her. Needless to say, that didn't work out. His weight was the other problem. His hugs could literally crush you to death, and no one seemed to find his appearance attractive. A boy that society saw as that weird needed an equally weird partner. And from the moment he first laid eyes on Izzy, he could tell she would go above and beyond on his scale of weirdness.

His personality was too optimistic and happy go lucky to brood about anything, especially a girl. But Izzy really knew how to get into his head. Her affectionate nicknames, love for adventure, and BIG appetite, not to mention her gorgeous red hair, made him want to get to know her better. Her first elimination from the island proved how she stood out. All of the other evicted campers took a shameful walk down a dock and left on a boat? Izzy made a grand exit complete with helicopters, a wild escape, and government agents.

When she came back, Owen was thrilled. Camp was definitely not as fun when she wasn't there; her craziness added something impossible to name that was hard to live without. And she warmed up to him, too, getting as far as snuggling up to him during the horror movie. Alone in the woods with her, he wanted to say the Three Little Words, but he didn't know how. Izzy jumped in with a very welcome plan: making out behind a bush. Everything would have been perfect, if his survival instinct hadn't kicked in. Almost handing Izzy right to the psycho killer was impulsive and stupid, and he regretted it everyday after, since she obviously wasn't planning on forgiving him.

Once they became an official couple in TDA, Owen felt like he was permanently walking on air. Her early elimination made it end far to soon. He was ecstatic at her return, until she was eliminated once again. Izzy promised to use her useful skills to become a valuable asset in World Tour, so she would avoid another early elimination. Being placed on seperate teams killed that dream. Izzy got Sierra to agree to trade, and thanks to Sierra's ability to flatter Chris, they were allowed.

Having Izzy on Owen's team is amazing. At first. As the season progressed, the happiness Owen got out of their relationship was passed by the mental and physical pain she constantly inflicted on him. He came to a terrible realization: they needed to break up. After the plane fell on them and Izzy was being taken away, he accidently told her that he wanted to break up. Her agreement made him realize that she meant more to him than even he himself knew.

They didn't meet again until almost ten years after Total Drama. Owen got a call from the state prison, saying a girl named Izzy needed him to bail her out. He dropped everything and drove to the jail, and wrote the huge check without blinking an eye. The second he saw her, her flaming red hair and green outfit bright against the dark walls, he felt like he was waking up.

Over the course of a year, he toned down her crazy so she was still the unique girl he fell in love with, just in a way that didn't endanger others. He proposed with a ring on the end of a hot dog. She joyfully accepted, and they ate the hot dog Lady and the Tramp style. And then another six more each. She was the only girl on the planet that would find that romantic, and that is why they are meant for each other.

Now, on their wedding day, everything is perfect. She doesn't care that he needed to have his tux custom made to fit his huge girth. He doesn't care that she's wearing pink, not white, because white is too bland for her. All that matters is that they made it here, ready to commit to each other forever. And their kiss makes them both know for sure that normal is WAY overrated.


	6. Gwent

**Hey guys! Gwen and Trent, just like you asked for! Next is Gweneron, Gidgette, or Scourtney. Dott and Jock soon! Give me suggestions! And as always, add some feedback when you comment a pairing! I love to hear from you! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

~Gwen and Trent~

Gwen never understood why Trent liked her so much. He was everything she wasn't: cool, popular, attractive. She was never into letting anyone into her bubble, especially when she was scared it was all some sick joke.  
They had hung out during Total Drama Island, and she started to develop feelings for him. Come on, he was adorable, he played guitar, he sounded like an angel when he sang, and best of all, he liked her. But when Heather read her diary at the talent show, revealing her crush on him to the world, she withdrew.

He tried to let her know that he really liked her, and that it was fine that she wrote about him. But every time he got close, she just ran away. Eventually, their relationship got back on track, until he left her buried alive. At the time, she didn't understand why he left, so she was angrier than she should have been. He was confronted with his worst fear. Gwen couldn't really blame him for losing control. But that didn't mean she had to trust him again. When they were finally back to normal, she gathered all of her courage and kissed him. And he kissed her back. It was the happiest six hours of her life, until Heather had to ruin it.  
She manipulated both of them. She ruined their relationship. And then he left before they could fix it. At the finale, she hadn't been fully prepared to forgive him until he carried that rock for her. That was true love. Trent almost killed himself just to show Gwen that he loved her. How could any girl say no to that?

Total Drama Action killed them. At first, he was the perfect boyfriend. He was sweet, kind to everyone, and even won her a challenge. But then they got separated. She knew she scared him by choosing Duncan first, but they're friends. She doesn't like him. She was fine with him going a little nine crazy. Gwen wasn't lying when she said she loved weird. But throwing challenges for her was too far. Ending their relationship was one of the hardest things she ever had to do, but it had to be done.

Duncan was a mistake, a fling. Gwen really thought she loved him. Helping him cheat on Courtney was terrible, and she knew how wrong it was. Once that door was open, it couldn't be closed. She wouldn't ruin Duncan and Courtney's relationship and any chance of her getting back together with Trent for one stupid kiss, so they dragged their "relationship" on. It would never work. They were way too alike. Discovering Duncan's obsession with Courtney was a perfect excuse to end it, and to get her best friend back. She gladly said goodbye to Duncan after he was arrested, threw herself into her new friendship with Courtney, and didn't look back.

Seeing Courtney happy with Scott was great for Gwen. She was glad to see Courtney so thrilled, and was also secretly happy that she didn't ruin her best friend's only chance for love. But when they left her alone, she got worried. Why was everyone leaving?

Courtney's chart was the final straw. Knowing that her "best friend" lied about wanting to go to the end together broke her heart. Now, she had no boyfriend, no friends, and a lot of time for thinking.

Trent was scared to watch every episode of World Tour. He was relieved when Duncan quit, because he could tell the jerk liked his Gwen. When he came back, and they kissed, he completely snapped. Seeing her happy was supposed to make him happy, but it didn't. Every time Duncan asked about Courtney in All Stars, Trent hoped Gwen would dump him. When she finally did, he almost kissed the Playa TV with happiness. Watching her the rest of the season, he prayed every episode that she would get flushed back to him.

After the finale, Trent took things slow. He became her friend again, and soon they were acting like they had at the beginning of season one. When he formally asked her out, she took the leap and said yes. After a happy year of dating, he asked her to marry him.

On the day of their wedding, she approaches him in a white dress with black lace designs and a fishnet veil. Two people who love the arts so much planned a truly beautiful wedding with lots of their personal touches. The crowd cooed when he played the song he wrote for her, which was an awesome and totally Trent like suprise. Their kiss at the end was enough to show both of them that even after everything, true love always finds it's way back home


	7. Gweneron

**Hey guys! Gweneron is up! I've gotten a lot of requests for this, and since they did kiss, I'm counting it as canon. I'm loving all the reviews! I've gotten some really sweet ones and I literally get all warm and fuzzy whenever I read them. So please keep them coming! In the comments, please give me your thoughts on Gwuncan, Gidgette, Scourtney. Lyler, and Coderra, since I think those are most of the canon couples left. Also, please review! It means so much to me! Any feedback, good or bad! And for all you jock fans, I'm working on it;) REVIEW! ENJOY! OK NOW READ THE STORY!**

~Gwen and Cameron~

Cameron only signed up for Total Drama because he needed to get out of his bubble. And what better place to have his first experience in the real world? He had been watching the show since season one, he would meet kids his age, and it was on an island. They couldn't escape if he got too boring and factual. Plus, some of the classic competitors would be fascinating to study. He'd always wanted to get to the root of Heather's meanness, discover if Lindsay was really as stupid as she let on, and share a little intellectual debate with Noah. But most of all, he wanted to study Gwen.

He didn't get girls. Understandable, since the only one he had ever seen in person was his mother. But Gwen was a true mystery. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and could probably get any boy on the show, but she was insecure and secretive. She distanced herself from the others. Cameron really believed that she regretted screwing over her best friend by kissing Duncan. It was obvious to him that she had been caught in an impulsive mood with the joy of seeing him come back. She didn't deserve so much hate. He wanted to see where she came from, and why she acted the way she did.

Revenge of the Island was good and bad. Cameron was overwhelmed by the size of the world, even though for him "the world" so far was pretty much a radioactive island. Still, the experiences were incredible. He observed firsthand some of the social problems described in his psychology book, such as Mike, Zoey, and Anne Maria's "love triangle," and how people react to being back stabbed by a friend. He still was at the emotional level of a ten year old, but he was quickly progressing. The beautiful girls on he island were fun to look at, but he didn't feel anything strong for any of them. Until he heard Gwen was buried alive. He had a compelling urge to just run off and look for her while Chris was going on and on about the challenge. When she emerged from her coffin, she was sweaty, grimy, and angry, but to Cameron, she was gorgeous. They didn't speak that day, but he felt a stirring in his chest that the book described as love.

Cameron didn't need another million dollars. One was enough. He came back for All Stars because of the fine print and the chance to hang out with Mike and Zoey. When he saw Gwen on the island, his heart cheered. She would have to see him as an equal now. His hope is ruined when she was placed on the Villinous Vultures. Gwen wasn't evil! Heather and Jo would crush her! She wouldn't last long there...

Okay. Sierra was officially one crazy girl. She even beat Izzy for the number one spot on his Scare List. He had a million dollars already. It's his time to go, anywhere if it's away from his stalker. When Chris announced that he was moving to the Vultures instead of taking the flush, he knows he'll be gone soon anyway. They all look so evil! Well, almost all of them.

Gwen is sick and tired of this game. She only came back to try to mend her friendship with Courtney. But it looks like Courtney isn't planning on forgiving her, and now she doesn't have Duncan either. Duncan, who she thought she loved, who she lost her best friend over. But he's still in love with Courtney. That much is obvious. And now, she's all alone.

Maybe that's why she helps Cameron at breakfast. The tiny, weak boy doesn't stand a chance against Heather and Alejandro. He seems so grateful to her, and that is such a pleasing feeling, that they stick together for the whole challenge. When the Vultures get to choose who to eliminate after the boxing game, she backs up Cameron about getting rid of Sierra. Cody told her about her insane attempts to make him love her. No one deserves that kind of pain. Her time on the island is actually a lot better now. She finally has Courtney back, and now Cam too.

Mal comes over the Cam and feeds him a lie about Gwen bad mouthing him. Cameron is devastated. He thought they were friends! She would probably never see them as more than that, but at least they were close. He avoids her attempts to talk to him, that backstabber. But she saved him from almost certain death, and he knew Mike was lying. When he kissed Courtney, he literally felt like he was pressing his face against meat. But that's probably because he doesn't feel anything for her. With Gwe- _someone else_, it would be different. Cam knows that much. He is eliminated, but with honor. And his last moments on the show was spent saving his friends. There are definitely worse ways to go.

He was loaded into a balloon for the finale. It's Mike versus Zoey, and it would be the Friendship Finale they dreamed of, if Mike wasn't really an evil genius. Zoey pops him out of his balloon, and to his delight, Gwen too. Now they are united in helping their friend.

Cameron and Gwen flawlessly worked as a team, until they were both injured by Mal. They were leaning on each other when out of nowhere, Mike and Zoey passionately kiss. Heather and Alejandro kiss too. It's two happy couples and them, and Cam wanted nothing more than to lean over and kiss Gwen. But he didn't have the guts. A sudden peck on the cheek stopped him short. He touched his cheek in surprise. Gwen just... kissed him.

Cameron was hoping that she would bring up the kiss or even confess that she liked him, but she didn't. She didn't mention it at all. He was forced to admit to himself that it was a friendly, spur of the moment gesture and she probably didn't even remember. They remained friends until long after Total Drama was over, and Cameron didn't want to ruin their friendship by admitting his feelings.

One day, they were hanging out in his apartment when out of no where, she asked him why he never asked her out. Caught off guard, he stammered some reply about thinking she didn't want him too, when she leaned over and kissed him for real. The world spun for both of them, and Gwen found a sense of love and stability that she never felt with Duncan or even Trent.

Cam was a perfect boyfriend, but Gwen had the upper hand in the relationship. He was terrified of doing something wrong and losing her. Eventually, she lost her temper and asked him why he wasn't taking them forward. He responded by asking her to marry him.

Now, on their wedding day, she is standing by his side, holding his hands. Mike and Courtney are next to them, as the best man and maid of honor. When Cam sees all of Gwen's gothic friends sitting in the corner, he isn't put off at all. He never wanted to change her. Or even the smallest thing about her. When she bends down to kiss him, (they agreed it was less embarressing than a step stool!) there is security and love that they only found in each other. And now, they are making that love official, announcing it to the world. Even after all his reading on weddings and the connection between people, he knows they could never quite catch the feeling you get when you stare into the eyes of the person you just made yours for all time


	8. Jock

**Hey guys! GUESS WHAT? JOCK! Yes, your requests are being answered! This one was kind of hard to write, but I think it came out pretty well. And I know I said all canon before I start fanon, but I couldn't resist! So probably Gidgette next! As usual, comment your pairing and PLEASE REVIEW! ENJOY**!

~Jo and Brick~

When Jo signed up for Total Drama, falling in love never even crossed her mind. She hated seeing all of the happy couples in her school, with all of their kissing, hugging, and hand holding. It made her want to barf. Ever since she was a little kid, she had trained herself to block out feelings, push harder, and always be the best. A million dollars was a great prize and she figured she had a very high chance of winning.  
When she got to the island and saw her competition, she knew she had this in the bag. They were all scrawny, weak, and easily manipulated, and the only exceptions were too stupid to get far. The only one who she saw as anything other than crushable was Brick.

Brick was strong, but unlike Lightening, he actually had a brain. Plus, he was actually a nice person. Soon, they established a friendly but intense rivalry that took up most of her free time. If Brick was doing push-ups? She had to prove she could do more. If she was lifting weights? He had to lift just as many. One time she even lifted Cameron in one hand and Dawn in the other to show him exactly how strong she was. When he tried, he almost killed all four of them. Jo saw him as a great tool to keep her in shape and competitive. She didn't want to go soft.

There were a lot of pretty girls on the island. Brick noticed them the second he got on the boat. They were all pretty, but there was one he couldn't take his eyes off of. She had straight blonde hair, and the most captivating violet eyes. She wasn't dressed as showy as everyone else, which he approved of. He could look at her without breaking the code. Her mouth was etched in a frown, and he hesitantly approached her. But the second he tried to start a conversation, she started barking at him.

A girl who was strong and athletic? That was new to Brick. The girls at home were too afraid of breaking a nail. He threw himself into competition with her just as an excuse to hang out. He loved her company so much that he didn't even mind losing. When he switched teams, he was upset, but they are rivals. Rivals weren't supposed to work together anyway.

When Jo switched teams, she made it clear to Brick that it was her team now. There would be no questions of leadership. He makes threats about kicking her off if she keeps insulting him, but she knew they were empty. It was part of their friendship/rivalry. She would be fine if he returned the name calling and jokes, but it's against his "code." The code gets in the way again when he sacrifices their win to save members of the other team. Does he not get it? There is one winner. One million dollars. It's every woman for herself, not never leave a man behind. She was planning on teaming up with Lightning to get him kicked off anyway, and this was the perfect excuse. He was too big of a threat. Sure, he was probably even stronger than Lightning, and he had enough friends and brains to be a future issue. The face he shot her as he made his way to the Hurl of Shame almost made her feel bad, but they're rivals. It was nothing personal. But when Red, Toothpick, and Bubble Boy salute him, the joy on his face actually makes her feel slightly guilty. He's given many smiles to her, and she just forced him to leave without even saying goodbye.

Brick was ashamed. He came to win for his deceased father, and he ended up being eliminated by the girl who he thought cared for him. It could have been worse, though. He left staying true to his code and saved three lives, even if there weren't on the same team. He knows he did the right thing, even if leaving does hurt.  
When he took his first morning run at the Playa, something felt off. It took him a minute to put his finger on it, but when he did it was obvious. Jo wasn't there yelling at him. Something about the lack of insults, jokes, and competition made him lose all of his energy and mood to continue. The same thing happened when he shrieked when the lights went off. Things weren't the same without Jo. But knowing her, she wouldn't lose anytime soon.

When she finally arrived, angry enough to kill, he was the only one who dared to approach her. She tried to sent him packing with her trademark scowl, but he refused to leave. Instead, he took her on a walk to the Playa gym where she angrily punched things for three hours straight. After that, they spent time together regularly, training and ruling the place.

After Total Drama, they realized they lived close to each other and met every Sunday to train. Brick toyed with the idea of going to fashion school, but Jo laughed at him every time he brought it up. He finally decided to sign up for the military. But Jo wouldn't let him go. She saw on the news what happened to the soldiers. She knew Brick would sacrifice himself in a second for a person in need.

Jo honestly didn't know how much she truly needed Brick until she knew that she could lose him. So she swallowed her pride, marched up to him, and forcefully kissed him on the lips. He knew there was no way he could leave her after that.

He proposed in the most cliche way ever: ring in a champagne glass. She scoffed at this for a full minute before finally saying yes. The fight to get her to wear a dress went on from the day they got engaged to a week before the wedding. She refused to look, as she put it, "girly and stupid." She had a fairly clean white track suit all picked out, but he showed up to their room with a simple but beautiful dress that he'd designed and made himself. For the sake of her pride, she pretended to put up a fight, but secretly, from the moment she saw it, she couldn't imagine wearing anything else.  
And now, as they stand at the end of the aisle, she surprises everyone by bursting into tears as she said her vows. She admitted that this was the first time she could remember crying ever, and that only he could reduce her to this, before telling him that if he wet himself, she would consider leaving. But they both knew it was an empty threat. Because no matter how much they love to tease, insult, and banter with each other, they weren't rivals anymore. They were partners. As they kiss, they know they are ready to take on the world. Together.


	9. Gidgette

**Author's Note: Hola people! Gidgette! I think these two are adorable. I loveeee all of the reviews! Please keep it up! Next will probably be scourtney or gwuncan, (two couples I am neutral about: i prefer duncney and gwent, but they're okay. Then dott! as always, comment pairings, and as always, leave some feedback! Let's get to 100 reviews! The 100th reviewer gets a sneak peak of the next chapter and input on deciding the next couple:) But I want deets people! I wanna see how I'm doing! REVIEW! enjoy:)**

~Geoff and Bridgette~

Geoff had always thought that he couldn't fall for a girl unless she liked to party as much as he did. But the second he saw Bridgette, he knew it didn't matter.

Even seeing all of the other girls flounce around in their tiny bikinis didn't make Geoff question his instant crush. To him, Bridgette looked better in her non-revealing surf outfit. She was the prettiest girl on the island, no doubt about it. Too bad whenever he tried to compliment her, it came out totally wrong. Comparing her to his friend's mom? Telling her she pitched tents like a guy? Smooth. According to DJ, the change holder messed things up even more. He thought it was romantic, although in hindsight he could see why she found it creepy.

When Geoff's change holder broke, Bridgette was sadder than she expected to be. Sure, the gesture was kind of weird, but she thought it was sweet. When she was voted off, she almost got her goodbye kiss. Buy apparently the skunk smell was repulsive enough to ruin even that.

When Geoff arrived at the Playa, he was bummed. He missed out on a million dollars. But a certain someone waiting at the dock for him made it all seem worth it. He got his kiss. As a matter of fact, he got many, many kisses.

Brigette and Geoff were two very well liked people, so being voted off first in Action was a huge shock. Apparently their constant making out was annoying. They made the most of their time together, and even got to host the Aftermath show! The period between Action and World Tour wasn't good for the couple; Geoff's fame obsession broke them up. But that didn't last. They were too crazy about each other to stay apart.

When Brigette made the cut for World Tour and Geoff didn't, he was upset. Watching her fall for that manipulative jerk Alejandro was impossible to watch. Couldn't she see he was just playing her? When they kissed, he was devastated. Cheating was unforgivable. No matter how much he loved her, he knew it was over.

Until she showed up at the Aftermath show, looking like a princess. Her apology song made his heart almost burst. Every single ounce of him wanted to forgive her, but he held it in. He had some pride. But in the end, he couldn't resist her. They were kissing within ten minutes, crying and promising never to leave each other again.

They remained together until Total Drama was long over. A pregnancy scare almost broke them up, but Geoff refused to leave her. The second she told him, tears in her eyes, he proposed. The false alarm was a lot to handle, but they fought through.

Now, at the beach, on their wedding day, Geoff and Bridgette are having the most unique ceremony of all time. They are coasting on a wave, on matching surfboards, saying their vows over the roar of the water. Her pretty white bikini and his black bathing suit pants are soaking wet as they kiss on the ocean. They are so engrossed, they don't even notice the huge wave barreling towards them. They wipe out together, holding hands, and kiss again as husband and wife. They change into more traditional clothes for the reception, which is held safely out of the splash zone. She's not wearing makeup, and her hair is wet and messy, but she looks perfect to him. Brigette grins and kisses Geoff again. They are even more unable to resist each other as they were all those years ago.


	10. Gwuncan

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Gwuncan! Writing all of this anti Gwent and anti Duncney was incredibly hard. I liked how it turned out, though! Remember: 100the review gets sneak preview and input on a chapter. But they must have feedback! Please review! I love reading them! Comment your pairings! **

~Gwen and Duncan~

Gwen didn't really have a type. She's heard girls go on about how they love blonde hair or blue eyes or guys who play a certain sport, but her pool wasn't that narrow. She prided herself on getting to know a person on a deeper level before she fell head over heels in love with them. She made only one exception. Trent. She didn't really know him, she just knew a bunch of random facts that told her the stuff he liked and enjoyed but not the type of person he truly was. And what came out of that short lived relationship? She dated him for less than a month. He caused her more pain than he did joy. And he went totally, out of control, psychopathic, whacked out crazy. What was so great about nine? It was a _number_. It was scary. And he saw her as a hormonal girl who was only fun when she won challenges. Score one for getting to know people before you date them.

She wasn't sure when she started seeing Duncan as more than an ogre. Maybe mid-Island, when she realized just how much they had in common. They bonded in between TDI and TDA, and without Courtney to keep him occupied, their friendship blossomed even more. Their shared love of mischief led to countless amazing adventures. Picking him first for her team seemed right. It was never really a choice.

Duncan can't admit that his reasons for planting the idea of Gwen+Trent=9 in Gwen's head were completely unselfish. Sure, he loved Princess, but he was vaguely attracted to Gwen too. It wasn't against the rules, right? Guys can't not look at girls. It's a law of nature. And he definitely saw that Gwen was hot. Maybe not in an exotic way like Princess, but in an unusual, interesting way. And he was the king of unusual. His hair was green, and he couldn't walk through a metal detector without making it go crazy. He was a rebel. And so was she. That's why they were such good friends.

After TDA, Duncan and Courtney started to drift. She was so over bearing, so uptight, and all of the buttons he loved to push seemed to have disappeared, covered by more and more rules and reasons why he needed to change. She wasn't the girl he fell in love with. Gwen was a constant argument between them. He didn't know why girls can't grasp the concept that it is possible to have a platonic relationship with a member of the opposite gender, but she insisted that he was cheating on her. Gwen was his _friend_. Why was that so hard to understand?

Gwen didn't know when he feeling for Duncan started to morph from friendship to love. It might have started when she finally realized that she and Trent would never work and that door was totally shut forever. He was there for her like no one else, and they had a chemistry that made her feel tingly every time they talked. The only problem? Courtney. She didn't even know how lucky she was to have him. When she received news of their breakup, she was ecstatic, but also upset. Their final hurdle was gone, but she wasn't brave enough to race through. Then came the epic bus chase to save their show. Duncan and Courtney got back together. From the moment she saw their lips touch, the hurdle poofed back into place. And another door closed, but left enough of a crack to keep her hoping.

The first part of World Tour was agony. Being with Duncan and Courtney together made her heart want to burst. Duncan quitting made her unexpectedly relieved. He was far away. She could push her feelings for him deep down to where they couldn't be a distraction. It was all good.  
The only thing she hadn't counted on was Courtney. Courtney, the uptight princess that stood between her and Duncan was... actually nice. They bonded, and for the first time Gwen saw her as a person, not just a monster blocking her from happiness. Now her fantasies of running away with Duncan were gone, because a new found best friend was a much harder obstacle to surpass than a hurdle.

But Duncan came back. And the joy of seeing him was too much for her too handle. He told Courtney how much he missed her, all the while staring meaningfully at Gwen. She went to the confessional to vent, when he walked through the door. They playfully messed with each other, but a shock ran through the air that was impossible to miss. All of a sudden, he kissed her, and she kissed back. What choice did she have? Because screw Trent, screw Courtney, screw the hurdles. No more carefully dodging them. It was time to rush them head on.

It felt like fireworks. Later, he formally asked her out, and everything was great. Until she was forced to leave by a vindictive Courtney. They went strong through Revenge of the Island, and were ecstatic to be invited to All Stars. But the strain of seeing Courtney again was more than enough for either of them to handle. She obviously meant something to Duncan, even after all this time, and Gwen was reminded every time their eyes met that this girl used to be her best friend. The tension was horrible for their relationship.

Duncan wasn't still in love with Courtney. He loved Gwen, and he thought she knew that. He had caused Courtney enough pain in TDWT to prove that there were no lingering feelings, hadn't he? He didn't mean to get so obsessed with his ex. He just selfishly thought that she should mourn their relationship forever, with all the crying and jealousy that she held in Season Three. Sure, he pretended to be annoyed by it for Gwen's sake, but it was a nice ego boost to have her be missing what they had so much. Emphasis on HAD. That ship had sailed, and it wasn't ever going to dock again. But the silent treatment? He was worth more than that. So he had to make her notice him again.

Duncan's obsession with Courtney drove Gwen out of her mind. She was the crazy ex. She was supposed to be obsessed with _him_. Not the other way around. Seeing your boyfriend practically begging the girl he used to love to notice him again nearly killed her. She tried to smile through it, but he pushed her over the edge. She had to end it.

When Gwen broke up with him, Duncan's world stopped. He knew the Courtney thing had gotten out of control, but he was unable to hit the brakes. And now the real love of his life was walking away, but his pride stopped him from going after her.

Courtney and Gwen becoming the new Katie and Sadie was impossible for Duncan to handle. Chatting, gossiping, probably comparing notes and laughing at him? He needed a way out. And he found it in a stick of dynamite. It was the perfect way to restore his bad boy status, and it was a guaranteed ticket back to Juvi. So he went for it. But Chris got him sent to "big boy jail," where reality TV stars are scorned. So he does his time and gets out ASAP. He heard a rumor while living in New York that Courtney had married Scott and Gwen was in art school from a stupid "Where are they now?" article. Old feelings resurfaced the second he heard her name, and he ran off to find her. Once he tracked her down, he apologized for all of his mistakes and spontaneously kissed her. To his surprise, she kissed him back. Unable to wait any longer, he proposed a mere three months later.

Now, on their wedding day, her hair is straight against her white and black studded dress. She added the studs herself, explaining to Duncan that it just didn't feel like _her, _so he suggested adding some personal touches. He is in a matching studded tux, and as a surprise he dyed his mohawk the same teal color as her highlights. They skip the traditional ceremony, opting for a brisker, less sappy one, but it doesn't make their kiss any less perfect. Later, at the reception, they playfully shove cake into each other's faces. You can barely see their smiles under the icing, and they both look completely awful, but it doesn't matter. They have the kind of laid back love with no stress and no rules. That's why they have so much fun together. They truly know each other. The rest if their life is an open book, with pages yet to be written, and today they start to write a story that they both know will be amazing. Because after everything, they have each other.


	11. Scourtney

**Hey guys! Scourtney! I have mixed feelings about this one, I prefer Dott and Duncney but this is a gift for my 100th reviewer! Thank you guys so, so, SO much for continuing to read and review this story. The responses have been overwhelming. I love you guys! :) so anyway, next is coderra or lyler since they are my remaining canon couples. Thoughts? (By the way, my definition of canon, although it isn't the official one, is two people who have WILLINGLY kissed.) Please keep reviewing!**

~Scott and Courtney~

Everyone was certain that Scott was Courtney's rebound, or a way to prove to Duncan that she'd moved on. Courtney was too good for a delinquent, but a dirt farmer? Never. He knew that he wasn't her type, but he had to try. She was gorgeous. That brown hair, huge onyx eyes, killer smile, she was so out of his league. But he called her beautiful. He admired her bossy nature. And slowly, she warmed up to him.

Courtney prided herself on having standards. They obviously crumbled with Duncan, but how that turned out just proved that it was important to date the nice guys. That's why she hit on Tyler, and Alejandro, and... wow. She never really considered how pathetic her rebound flirting must look to an outsider. But Duncan made her look weak. He had the upper hand, since he was the one that made the move that ended their relationship. She was desperate to be in control, and that's why having Scott chasing after her was perfect. She showed the world that she was wanted, and she had someone who found her attractive.

Courtney's original plan was to not shoot Scott down, since having him around was a nice ego boost. She was completely in control. She had the upper hand. And that's exactly how she wanted it.

She didn't know when these manipulative feelings started to turn genuine. Maybe it was how adorable and clueless he was. Maybe it was how she liked being liked. But when they accidently kissed, she felt something real.

Down in the cave with him, Scott trying to compliment her eyes makes her blush. He is so sweet and innocent, and he freely admits that he has no idea how to be a boyfriend, or in his case, girlfriend. It's an improvement over Duncan. Duncan thought he knew everything, and she found that incredibly unnattractive. Scott likes the parts of her that sent Duncan running.

In her happiness, she doesn't even realize that Cameron is kissing her. And he plays it off like she kissed him! Scott is livid, and refuses to listen to her side of the story. Her first content relationship lasted a grand total of two hours. When she finds him moping the next day, she demands that they get back together. He accepts, another example that he is better for her than Duncan. He likes her bossiness, and that is a part of her that will never go away.

And then she makes that stupid chart. She's just having fun, drawing him as a rat. She doesn't mean to offend him. And now she is DEFINETELY getting flushed. In her desperate attempt to stay, she makes things even worse with Scott, and when she goes down that toilet, Courtney knows she blew it.

Scott had a bad habit of falling for girls he'd never get, and Courtney was no exception. She ignored all of his bad attempts to flirt, and is obviously annoyed by his weak tries at spending time with her. But things slowly start to change. She accepts his compliments, pairs up with him for challenges, and treats him like he's a person and not a redneck hillbilly. Their "accidental," (it was no accident for him,) kiss is incredible. He foolishly asks her to be his boyfriend, and she actually says yes! She even finds his innocence and awkwardness cute. Until he sees her kissing Cameron. Rage like nothing he'd felt before filled him to the brim. It was over, no matter how perfect she was. But her incredibly attractive bossiness wins in the end. He's putty in her hands.

Until she draws that stupid picture. Why would she do that? He's not a rat! He's slightly offended, but he would've forgiven her. But her sad attempts to make amends with the others blows them up. She throws him under the bus in a desperate attempt to stay, so he knows the game was always more important than him. He's glad to see her go, because he wouldn't be able to deal with seeing her and remembering her betrayal everyday.

When Courtney sees Scott emerge from the Flush of Shame, she runs to him. She hugs him, swallows her pride, and asks, not demands, for another chance. She's putting them on level ground and admitting she doesn't always have to be in charge, a possibility that never existed with Duncan.

When Scott was being flushed, he is not thinking of the lost million, he is thinking of Courtney. They were over so quickly. When she meets him and pleads, he just can't say no.

They go the distance together. He gets her elite family to accept him, which isn't hard because to them, anyone is better than Duncan. She gets his family to accept her, even though they couldn't be more different. They love each other freely and purely, and when she is leaving for college, he proposes without a second thought. And she says yes.

On their wedding day, the crowd is an unusual sight. Half shaggy, dirty, stained farmers, and half immaculately dressed, formal business people. But they don't notice. They just notice each other. As she takes her spot next to him, he sends a mental I-told-you-so to everyone that told him that it would never happen, and as they kiss, they know that despite their differences and baggage, they are where they belong.


	12. Lyler

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for the slow update! Midterms got in the way... So here's Lyler! I think this is one of TD's cutest couples. It was fun to get into Lindsay's character. Please review! Comment pairings! The only two canon pairings left are Harold and Leshawna and Sierra and Cody, but I'm not a huge fan of either and I haven't gotten many requests for either of them so I might put them on hold. Check the bottom for my idea! I think many of you will like it:) please read and review! Enjoy! **

~Lindsay and Tyler~

Lindsay had never been in a serious relationship. She had fun with boys, and for some reason they all loved her. But she had never actually had a real boyfriend. Sure, she's had crushes, but they would take what she had to offer and then run away. No one was willing to stick around.

She auditioned for Total Drama for one reason only: despite her struggling math skills, she knew $100,000 could buy a _lot_ of lip gloss. She definitely hadn't counted on the leaky showers, backstabbing frenemies, and totally carb filled gruel. And island air was like, terrible for her complexion. Her one little piece of happiness was that cute boy on the other team. Taylor? Tyrone? She'd get it eventually. But Heather banned her from speaking to him. Heather was her BFF, but everyone knows that best friends don't keep you from cute boys. But when he took her on a walk during the dodgeball challenge, she fell hard for him. Enough to make it easy to defy Heather. He was so sweet, telling her she looked great even when she looked like a disaster. Too bad Heather had to butt in again. Throwing a canoe on his head was _mean_.

She knew she was supposed to be spying on Gwen, but when she saw Tyler, her binoculars couldn't move away from him. He was tangled up in that yoyo string, and he looked so cute! She just had to help him. Being Lindsay, she made it even worse, and they got completely tied together. But it turned out to be a good thing, because he finally made the first move and sweetly kissed her. She was in total euphoria, but he had to get eliminated right after. It wasn't his fault. Chickens are scary. Their long seperation made her brain restart, so when she got to the Playa, she remembered who Taylor was, but not which person he was.

To Tyler, Lindsay was a goddess. Every guy wanted her. Sadly for her, her not-so-high IQ plus her amazing beauty made her a toy to most people. Her naïveté and childish innocence made her seem even more endearing to him. She was optimistic, genuinely happy, and truly kind. He didn't know why a girl like that would notice a guy like him.

But she did. She smiled at him, blew him kisses, talked to him when Heather wasn't looking, and made out with him on every available surface at camp. It was a game of theirs. They kissed in the girl's cabin, the boy's cabin, the confessional, Chef's kitchen, the list goes on and on. He knew he wouldn't win with contenders like Heather and Duncan around, so she was pretty much the only reason he stayed.

But he got eliminated. And the seperation was incredibly hard. She finally came to him, and while he was sad she didn't win, they were were together again! Except for the fact that she didn't remember him.

Most guys would've left. But he knew she meant well, and anyway, she refused to cheat on Tyler even though, well, he was Tyler. But she couldn't seem to grasp that concept.

Through Action, Lindsay can't understand why Tyler wasn't back. She was on the show Total Drama. Tyler was on the show Total Drama too. She was still there. So he must still be there. It's not rocket science, geez. Sometimes it was very hard for Lindsay to be smarter than everyone else.

She thought if she kept asking everyone else where he was, one of them would eventually reveal the joke and tell her which bush or rock he was hiding behind. It was like a huge game of hide and seek! That's like, her favorite game! Well, besides shopping and pedicures.

But everyone finally got it drilled into her head. Tyler was gone. He wasn't in the game anymore. He wasn't coming back.

That's why she was so confused in World Tour when this guy kept saying he was Tyler! He wasn't Tyler! Tyler was gone. Everybody knew that. So she shrugged off his attempts at flirting with her. She had a boyfriend, no matter where he was at the moment.

Tyler sucked at a lot of things. Sports, being cool, acting tough, just to name a few. But few things sucked as much as finally being reunited with his amazing girlfriend, and then her not even recognizing him. He knew it was just Lindsay being Lindsay, and he admired how she stayed true to him. But he was losing it.

Until something finally clicked in her brain. She finally remembered him! That was the happiest moment of his life! He didn't mean to cause an avalanche, it just kinda happened. Excitement does weird stuff to people.

Having Lindsay back was incredible. He was reminded of why he stuck by this girl through everything after just a day of time together. He loved her enough to let her dress him in clothes that even he knew were hideous and embarrass him on international TV. But she believed that she was making a statement, and who was he to judge?

Of course she got sent home, right after they were really reunited. But they waste no time. As soon as Total Drama was over, they moved in together. He proposed in her favorite store at the mall just a year later. He took the time to have a special sign made saying "Lindsay's Diamond: From the Tyler Collection." When she saw it, she didn't understand that it was a proposal. She was just excited that the ring had her name on it! Trying to get on one knee, Tyler somehow managed to trip and break the display case. He ended up asking her to marry him at the police station, when they were waiting to be questioned.

Now, on their wedding day, she is approaching him looking even more beautiful then ever. Her golden hair is shining under the lights, and her dress sparkles as she makes her way down the aisle. The ceremony is full of flaws, from her forgetting his name for the vows, to her forgetting to say 'I do," to her forgetting to give him his ring. But he doesn't care. He loves the part of her that is this innocent and carefree. And even though they almost stabbed each other's eyes out trying to feed each other wedding cake, it is a truly perfect day. The sweet Eskimo kiss she plants on his nose just proves that their passion and love is still there, and that what they have is too good for even Lindsay to forget.

**Author's Note: Hope you liked that! The proposal was fun to write:) Anyway, I had an idea. I have gotten many requests for Nawn, Bawn, and Dott. (Dawn is a popular girl!) Since I think all three of these would be interesting to write, I think I should do a Dawn trio. For the next three updates, I'll do these three couples back to back. Telll me what you think of that idea in the reviews! It would be cool to see the three most popular Dawn couples back to back! I'm still not sure if I would include Nawn though... Please tell me what you think!**


	13. Dott

**Author's Note: DOTT! Be excited! I hope you enjoy! Anyway, review, review, review! The more feedback I get, the more I write! So give me feedback! Good or bad! I just want opinions:) Anyway, look at the bottom for an important author's note.**

~Dawn and Scott~

A person's soul is a complex, beautiful thing. You have to really get to know someone before you can truly see inside.

Dawn was special. She could skip a couple of steps.

Ever since she was a little girl, Dawn was incredibly in tune with nature. She had an intense connection with every animal, to the point where she could actually tell what they were thinking. She wasn't sure when the connection spread to people, but once it did, her world was as vibrant as a freshly drawn coloring book. Every time she looked at someone, a window to their soul opened and she could see their aura. They were always colorful, and always uniquely beautiful. She couldn't exactly read minds, she could just read the shifts in colors. The changing emotions painted a picture that she could interpret and put into words.

But other people viewed her powers as a flaw, not as a gift. They laughed at her, called her names, and avoided her like the plague. Although she would never sink to their level and reveal their secrets on purpose, she sometimes slipped.

Because of her isolation, Dawn spent a lot of time in nature. She tried to raise money for the environment in every way that she could possibly think of, but she never got far. That's why when she saw the ad for Total Drama Revenge of the Island, a reality show where you could win one million dollars, she took the leap and auditioned.

Scott was tired of being teased. Tired of being made fun of. Tired of being seen as a redneck hillbilly who eats dirt. It's his _comfort_ food.

He can't help the way he was raised. Maybe his family is a little lacking in the love department, and maybe he literally grew up in a barn. But it wasn't like he could control it. However, he let the bullies get to him more than he would have liked to admit, so he took the only route of escape he could find. Auditioning for the reality show he saw an ad for on TV.

On the boat to the island, something shifted in Scott's mind as he debated approaching a contestant and maybe trying to start a conversation. He was always the one who got teased, and tortured, and manipulated. What if he _wasn't_? These were new people who didn't know him at all. What if he was the bully? He could be the manipulater, not the manipulat_ee_. He could reverse the roles. So he made a pact to himself. To win. To forget about making friends, and focus on making his way to the top. He'll throw challenges. He'll eliminate the competition. And maybe then he'll earn respect and love back home.

Dawn has fun observing the auras of her fellow campers. Zoey is a baby blue mixed with pink: sweet, and desperate for affection. Lightening is hiding his fear of failure under a cocky navy shell. Jo is a muddy forest green, so she's an every woman for herself type of girl. It's nice to learn about her competition so easily. That'll help her distinguish lies and trickery from the truth.

When she glances to the mast of the boat, her gaze is drawn towards the most complicated, conflicted aura she's ever seen. It's so complex that even she can't read it exactly. She can see the swirling gray of confusion, maroon of anxiousness, sunflower yellow of happiness, and lavender of inner peace. There's something else under there, too, that's as dark as coal. The colors overlap and layer over each other in a rainbow. It's... beautiful.

When they get off the ship, she makes the mistake of telling Scott, that the boy of the extraordinary aura, that "he wasn't held enough as a baby." It's true, she sees it in his aura, but she had promised that she'd try to keep her observations to herself. He is freaked out, but she's not surprised. It's a common reaction to having your mind read. It's a shame. He'll probably steer clear of her now, and she was really looking forward to exploring his personality in more detail.

Okay. Step one of his plan is complete. He has Brick all set up for elimination. But who is next... Scott thinks about his team. Everyone is a stupid pushover. No threat. He took a walk around the island, stopping when he hears voices in the confessional. And it's Dawn. He listens curiously. She's ranting about... _him_. He is consumed with rage. How dare she catch on to his plans! How dare she stand in the way of his victory!

Well, he has to hand it to her. That sly little pixie is the only one that caught onto him. And she sounds adorable when she's mad...

Wait. No. Snap out of it. She needs to go. Now. He can't have her distracting him. Never mind his plan for Brick.

He feels a sense of shame framing her that he didn't feel with B, or with Brick. She looks at him like she know exactly what he did, and those accusing eyes actually hurt.

Dawn was livid. She had actually started to like this boy, and now this. Being stuffed into a garbage bag and catapulted off of an island is not a very good ego boost. She couldn't believe that she had ever thought Scott had the capacity to be a beetle whisperer. How had she not seen it before? She could _see_ his _thoughts_. But she had been too engrossed in his aura'a beauty to notice the black center.

Scott was ashamed. His master plan to manipulate and cheat his way through the game had looked like it was working so well, until he had lost it all. Now, he was confined to a trauma chair, unable to speak, and forced to face all of the people he had used, or hurt, and be completely powerless against their anger.

When he hit the ground at the Playa, he was quickly surrounded by many angry contestants. They looked like they wanted to tear him apart. But unfortunately for him, Fang had already done that. When they saw his terrible state, they stared for a minute, and burst out laughing. When he swept their faces, every one was pointing and smiling.

Except Dawn.

She was staring at him, forcing him to meet her eyes. When he did, she shook her head slightly and glared. His eyes softened, and he tried to send her a message.

_I'm sorry_.

Her eyes widened in surprise, and the corners of her mouth turned upwards. When she gazed at him, she read his new aura. It was the dark silver of regret. She saw a childhood full of neglect, misery, and a desperate need to escape. She saw how he had been driven crazy with the need to win, and get the money to leave forever. But she also saw how he knew that he just hurt other people as much as he was hurt by others back home.

But the most prominent color in his aura was a diluted red. Fear. Fear that his actions would cause him to be as friendless now as he was before. So she gave him a smile, a real one, one that she hoped conveyed that she knew why he did what he did. And that she forgives him for it.

He got out of the trauma chair just a few days before he left for All Stars. Before he was free, she was the only one that would bother interacting with him. Everyone else was still too mad at him to bother. But everyday, Dawn would come and talk to him. She would read his aura to get his responses. It was almost like having actual conversations. To Scott, she was an angel, and his only real friend. Even if she was a little creepy.

Dawn was glad she wasn't chosen to be an All Star. She wouldn't make it a minute against some of the competitors that were coming back. But watching some of her friends compete was tough. She noticed right away that another piece was added to Mike'a aura, and it was the blackest black she'd ever seen. This recently unburied personality would stop at nothing, and she feared for the rest of the campers.

Watching Scott fall for Courtney was harder than she expected it to be. Aside from the fact that Courtney was using him, which was obvious in her aura after only a few days together, watching Scott be happy with someone else was surprisingly painful. Was it possible that she... actually liked Scott? Even though she could see that he changed since Season Four, he was still the manipulative player that got her thrown into a garbage bag. Ugh. If only there was a way to read your own aura...

Scott was heartbroken. He had poured out his heart to Courtney. He had tried to be the best boyfriend that he could possibly be. But he was just a tool to her, wasn't he? A way to get farther in the game. Back home, he was manipulated. Then he came here and got a taste of the other side. And now, he was back to being the weak one. His first relationship, and look where that ended up.

After the finale, when the balloons were popped and the campers were sent to the Playa, they approached the waiting players who didn't compete in season five. The ex-campers rushed from the dock to their friends. Tyler ran to Lindsay. Trent ran to Gwen. Dakota ran to Sam. Everyone was in pairs, hugging and thanking God that their feet were finally on the ground and that they were no longer hurtling towards the sun. Scott had never felt more alone than he did in that moment, when everyone was together but him.

Until he looked up, just in time to see a certain moon child attacking him in a hug. She was there. She ran to him. And looking at her, seeing her shining eyes and suddenly beautiful face, something changed.

The problem with reading auras is that there is no such thing as surprises. Its not like there was an off switch. But knowing that Scott was going to ask her out, kiss her, and eventually ask her to marry him before it happened didn't make her any less happier when he did.

And now, on their wedding day, Dawn walks down the wooded aisle towards Scott, the leaves on her crown rustling in the wind. It had taken them forever to find the perfect forest for an outdoor wedding. It needed a pathway that resembles an aisle, because Dawn refused to tear down any trees to create one. But they found one eventually. At the end, a lush tree canopy makes a little clearing for the bride and groom to stand under as they exchange their vows.

As they lean to kiss, for the first time in Dawn's life, she can see her own aura. It is perfectly mirroring Scott's, maybe because the level of joy they are experiencing right now is almost unattainably high. She can see her colors, no, _their_ colors, pink and red and full of love.

She wouldn't have believed that Scott's aura that could have turned from so black to this beautiful. He made some pretty big mistakes. But he learned from them, and changed for the better. And she wouldn't trade any of these mistakes for the world, because they led them to where they are now. _Getting married_. True ove is strong enough to change people, and their love is no exception.

**Authors's Note: I hoped you liked that! Okay. I'm not sure what's going on with this story. I really don't want to ruin it by stretching it too far, so I don't know what I'm going to do. Since I did promise, I will be writing some Bawn and Nawn, just not necessarily on this story. Just look at my profile. I'm not sure yet, but please keep feedback and ideas coming. I'll keep you guys posted! Also, I'm collaborating with the awesome author Wish I Was A Pirate on a really cool story that you should check out. It's on his page, and called Wonder What WE Think of Them? It's a story where Alejandro and Heather share their opinions about the contestants you request. I'm writing Heather! PM me if you checked it out! Also, COVER CONTEST! I want a cover for this story! It should have my name and some sort of love related thing. If it works, add the name of the story! PM me your submission or questions! Prize for the winner;) Until next time guys:):)**


	14. Coderra

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've had some personal stuff I had to take care of first... BUT I'M BACK! With Coderra, which I would have liked if the writers hadn't made Sierra crazy again in All Stars! But anyway, I need to finish the canon couples. Since I really don't like this ship much, it's not going to be my closing chapter. All that's left is Leharold! Read at the bottom for some news, and enjoy!**

~Cody and Sierra~

For his entire life, Cody had been the stereotypical geek. Although he didn't necessarily despise the label, he often tried to break free of it. The only party he ever went to ended in disaster, all because one of the "cool kids" had deluded him into thinking that girls LOVE a guy that takes off his pants and swings them around his head like a rally towel in the middle of the dance floor. Needless to say, he left in shame, the endless jeers asking him to realize that he would never be one of the cool kids.

But he took the incident to heart. From then on, he tried as hard as he could to get a girl, certain of the fact that a hot girlfriend would make him popular. Just because he vowed to GET a girlfriend didn't mean anyone wanted to do it. Girls saw him as a little brother at best, or a stalker at worst. No matter how hard he tried, he spent years alternating between video games and nerdy pick up line web sites. And it looked like that wasn't going to change.

Until one day, when he was watching television with his friend, and a commercial for Total Drama Island came on. He watched in awe as the host guy promised fame and fortune, and he actually had to hold his hands down to stop him from shaking when the man said that auditions were open.

It was a long shot, but he was really grasping at straws there. He saw an opportunity to show the world how insanely cool he really was, and get famous doing it. He sent in the tape that very night.

He told everyone that he was going to be on TV, but they didn't believe it until they saw the acceptance letter. So he got on the boat to the island happy and desperate to prove to the people back home that he was worth it. And no reality show experience was complete without a hot girl, right? So when he saw Gwen, an unconventionally beautiful goth girl, he fell hard and he fell fast.

Unfortunately, like every other girl he'd ever liked, she ignored him, dismissed him as a creep, and jumped into the arms of another guy. He couldn't compete with Trent. Trent was handsome, sweet, _tall_, and he could play the guitar. As soon as it finally hit him that Gwen wasn't running to him anytime soon, he figured he'd at least be her friend. Even if it killed him seeing her with another guy.

But then he was mauled by a bear. Classic story. As soon as he got to be her friend, he left. So he watched the season from afar, and then the next one too. Seeing her so happy with Trent was bittersweet for him, but he couldn't help but pray that they would end it when Trent started morphing into a psycho. Every time the word nine left his mouth, he let himself hope a little more. When he returned home, he was applauded, but it didn't feel as good as he expected it to.

Sierra had been watching Total Drama since episode one. That was all it took to make it the most important thing in her life. She owned the forums, the blogs, and every week, she wrote a short novel describing the episode and making speculations about the next one. All of the boys were cute, but only one ever really caught her eye. Cody.

Seeing his struggles with Gwen was the first thing that endeared him to her. She was all too used to the rejection, the heartbreak, and the accusations of being a stalker. She felt for him. But then it turned into something deeper. He was ADORABLE. And sweet, and funny, and every word spoke made her squeal. So she did the normal thing and made 17 fan blogs, and dubbed them "Coderra."

After season one, she begged Chris to let her on the show. He didn't even consider it, and told her to do some not-quite-nice things. But she persisted, and then her dream came true. She got to be on World Tour! On the same team as her little Codykin!

Cody didn't know what to make of Sierra. She was a girl, and that was definitely first on his list of requirements, and she liked him, which was second. But after that, she fell short. He reprimanded himself every day for praying for a girl to like him. This was not what he asked for. And she was getting in the way of him and Gwen! Gwen was single! Trent was out of the picture! It was time to make his move. But he couldn't with Sierra stealing his toothbrushes and making sure he didn't talk to any other girls.

And then Duncan came back, making him lose his chance yet again. Gwen was in love, but again not with him.

But Sierra was there, helping him in the challenges, being the only reason he made it to the final four. And them she blew up a plane, just to make him a birthday cake. There was something in that that made him think of her as a true friend.

Sierra didn't know what happened in All Stars. She was in such a strong Cody withdrawal that she just lost control. All of the progress she made in overcoming her stalkerish tendencies came back in full. And Cody wasn't happy.

All Stars had been quite the up and down season for him. He didn't get asked to compete, which hurt, but he didn't have to compete, which rocked. Gwen and Duncan broke up, which was amazing, but Sierra went to whole new lengths of stallkerdom. They had bonded during Revenge of the Island! They were best friends! And then, this again.

He tried to hit on Gwen when she was eliminated, but he wasn't that into it anymore. She had ignored him in favor of other guys twice already, and he was sick of waiting. Meanwhile, he was avoiding Sierra like the plague. And surprisingly, she was letting him.

Sierra was ashamed. After she had finally become a girl that Cody liked, she threw it all away. And now he was avoiding her. She didn't deserve to be with him.

But something about not having her around was killing Cody. He hated to admit it, but he missed her. The same girl he had almost given up a million dollars to escape from. But now, she was different. Since she had gone nuts, she was now quiet, reserved, and shy. That just wasn't her. So he approached her and asked her to snap out of it, because it hurt him seeing her this way.

Their friendship took off from there, Cody teaching Sierra how to control the urge to go absolutely insane, and Sierra actually listening. Before long, they were back up to best friend status.

She had always wondered why Cody never showed any interest in her other than friendship. She knew he was over Gwen, so why didn't he make a move? But she cared too much about their friendship to bring it up herself.

They stayed platonic for years after the show, until one day Sierra opened her laptop case to see the keys rearranged to spell W-I-L-L Y-O-U M-A-R-R-Y M-E-? She was confused at first, like how had he gotten two Rs? And secondly, was this a joke? They weren't even dating, so she didn't allow herself to wish.

But she looked up, and saw Cody on one knee. She squealed, sobbed, and laughed, rocking him back and forth for hours. Finally, she asked why he asked her. With a little smile, he told her that he wanted a guarantee that she would be in his life forever.

And now, on their wedding day, she is approaching him looking like an actual princes. Her hair is back to its natural brown, and she gave him an excited but calm smile. They kept their vows simple, focusing on how it is important to be friends with the person you love, and how they never wanted to be apart again.

When they kiss, they are both in heaven. Because love is crazy, and there isn't really a point in loving unless you'd be willing to blow up a plane to make your each other happy. And now, he can say with total certainty that he'd blow up a plane for her any day.

**Author's Note: Anddddd... Only one canon couple left! Thank you so much for reading this, guys. I have three announcements! Number one, if anyone wants to make me a cover for this story, I'll take the best one and write the artist a one shot about their favorite couple! Number two, 150th review gets a one shot of their favorite couple too! And three... I have decided to continue this story with PLAUSIBLE fanon couples. So keep leaving ideas and feedback in the reviews! PLEASE REVIEW! THEU MAKE MY DAY! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed! Have an awesome weekend! :3**


End file.
